Sea Salt Sunsets
by AngeliqueOleander69
Summary: Twilight town is known for two things: It's ice cream and its sunsets. Three Organization XIII members reminisce enjoy life. No Romance. Better than summary.


Sea Salt Sunsets

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS…. Sadly…**

A sticky bead rolled down the hand of a blonde, and landed on the ground with a soft plop. The drop melted into the warm marble of the clock tower. It was twilight, dusk, and Roxas' favorite time of day. It was the time of day when the light took a short respite and sun faded to moon, and light to shadows. It changed and with it, the feelings of the day simply faded with the radiant glow of the day. It was also the only time he could talk to his best and only real friend, Axel.

"So is that new girl comin' today?" Axel questioned, preoccupied with trying to keep the melting ice cream from dirtying his hands.

Roxas didn't hear his red haired partner. He was fascinated by the colors of the setting scenery, the hues that the thrown light caught on normal, everyday things. The color dyed them with a new interest, establishing a different meaning that it had in the usual day. Roxas was always held spellbound when long days like today ended in spectacular views.

"Roxas….?" Having turned after giving up on his futile mission of remaining clean, Axel watched his friend. He never understood why Roxas got like this; he didn't have a heart or soul. But something about the way the crimson light was cast across his solemn face made him think otherwise. Roxas didn't remember anything before he was 'reborn' but that didn't mean he didn't remember feelings.

"Wait… sorry what?" He turned his face , eyebrows up, still holding on to that last thought. He brought the light blue ice cream up to his mouth and began on his afternoon delight. " I wasn't paying attention."

Axel faced the dusk, speaking as he did "You do that a lot. Stare at the sun I mean." He didn't bother repeating what he'd asked at first. It would become obvious sooner or later.

"It feels… I don't know, fitting? Comforting? Like I used to watch it a lot." He spoke around the bar in his mouth. Axel had finished his and was chewing on the stick. "What do you suppose we, as nobodies with no hearts, will do when Xemnas creates Kingdom Hearts, and the Key bearer saves humanity?"

The question hung heavily in the air. Roxas, the thirteenth member of Organization XIII, had just admitted that he thought they would lose in the end. Axel, as almost everyone knew, also sided with the Key bearer, and was shocked to find he wasn't the only one.

"I don't know."

"Your memories…" Roxas changed subjects, trying to form his thoughts. "What are they like? What do they mean?"

Both of the teenagers were looking at the sun set, one with the popsicle stick in his mouth and the other, forgotten in his hand. The silence between them wasn't uncomfortable, but a little strained, Axel was looking thoughtful, and Roxas emotionless.

"Well… It's like videos, in your head" Axel tried. "But not so much, more like faded video with grainy quality, but some are easier and clearer than others."

Roxas turned to look at his friend, obviously having no clue and puzzled by his half assed metaphor. Axel tried to explain.

"See, it's like photos, and smells and sounds and… It's hard to explain…" He seemed at a loss for words, _For once._ Roxas thought.

Axel closed his eyes. "Right now, do you remember yesterday and the day before that, when we sat here talking. Doesn't it seem familiar?"

"Well, yeah, but that wasn't long ago… does it count as a memory?" Roxas replied. Axel opened his eyes and looked at the blonde.

"I guess not…" Came his response.

Just then Xion walked onto the platform where Axel and Roxas sat on the edge. The corridor of darkness closed with her entrance.

"Hey! Thanks for waiting you guys." Sarcasm dripped of the spiked words. "And where's _my_ sea salt?" She walked past Axel and sat down next to Roxas. The air always lifted when Xion walked in. It was her aura, her presence that worked the boys into their calm.

"Actually it's in the bag over there, but it's probably melted." Axel motioned to the plastic thing that the clerk handed them when they bought their ice cream. Roxas had put it in the shade, but it seemed that didn't help much. Xion made a face and waved it off.

"Nah that's okay. Wasn't hungry anyway." Xion crossed her legs and set her elbows on them, and rested her chin in her hands. She looked comfy.

Roxas leaned back onto his hands, and looked up. He liked the sky too. It was just so expressive, open, free, light…

Axel turned to Xion and talked across Roxas: "Having fun on all the missions now that Blondie here can't conjure up his weapon and collect hearts? Geez you're pretty useless aren't ya?" He poked Roxas in the ribs as he said the last part. Roxas glared at him. _Bastard poking fun at soft spots._

Xion laughed at their antics, and then sighed. "Well I miss when Roxas and I would be partnered, heck I even miss you Axel. Some days it gets lonely."

"Everybody wants to be partnered with me, can't say I'm surprised." Axel snickered. These days none of them had worked together often, and Roxas not at all, but still they always meet on top of the clock tower in Twilight Town. Always.

"Oh really? I wonder why that is. Must be your amazing personality!" Xion threw back to their friend.

"Actually I credit it to my looks, I have amazing eyes."

The two went on back and forth, as per usual for them. They always ended up mock arguing and the trio would end up in tears, laughing so hard. Roxas leaned back on his palms and watched his closest friends in the world go back and forth. The sun was crimson, and barely a sliver. He wanted it to go on forever like this, with his two favorite people, laughing, having a good time, and carefree.

But the sun had to set and the day had to end. The sun would soon set on his own light, it couldn't be long now, and he could feel it. These times, these hours, the Sea Salt Sunsets, would become treasured memories. The sun had to set. That is how memories are made.

**A/U: This is my first KH Fanfic, and I LOVE REVIEWS :3 thnx **

**~Angelique~  
**


End file.
